Red Love
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Desde que naciste siempre fuiste mía y yo tuya, desde ese entonces me juré que te quería y protegiera sin importar nada, de hecho mi meta es verte feliz y sonreír... Pero temo no hacerlo y no quiero, si lo hago terminarás odiándome y eso lo merezco Relato Yuri Angst AkanexAkari


Seguramente me falte un tornillo o algo pero cuando pienso en ella, esa persona a pesar de mi sangre siempre será mi persona especial. Esa persona que desde que nació juré encontrar y querer, cuidarla para siempre. No haré nada que le haga sentir mal, la cuidaré.

-¡Akariiin!- Su grito insignia como siempre tratando de llamar la atención pero es evidente que siempre es ignorada y siempre se burlan de ella, Kyoko Toshino, en verdad no entiendo porque hace quedar mal a mi pequeña hermana, no entiendo como alguien que conocí siendo una niña inocente y tímida pueda ser en la actualidad alguien burlona e irritante.

Sí, admito que desde algún tiempo no me agradaba Kyoko, pareciera que eso de la anhelada presencia que siempre buscaba mi hermana es como una burla hacia ella, tildándola de una perdedora sin futuro y sin nada. En menos de nada pongo mi mano sobre su cabello como siempre en señal de apoyo y consuelo, lo que sea que hacen los hermanos mayores.

-Vamos Akarin, tienes que animarte- Le digo mientras pongo mi mano en la espalda- No debes perder la espalda- Me mira como si quisiera encontrar consuelo en mis palabras, la comprendo totalmente

-Te lo aseguro, lo lograrás y créeme eso es mejor que ser de confianza- Aunque no lo sepa, me gusta Akari de hecho yo la amo pero me es imposible, es aceptable que tu orientación sea diferente pero nunca se acepta que dos personas de la misma sangre se amen, tengo que conformarme con ser su consejo, su hermana y compañía.

-Si tienes que mostrar lo que eres capaz de hacer, todas se fijarán en ti y te verán como tal… Así se obtiene la presencia- Me queda mirando con atención- ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas mañana? Enséñales que eres genial

Y así son las cosas, y es mejor que sean así, no voy a pedir más y es más todo lo que quiero es que mi querida hermana sonría como siempre aunque temo la incertidumbre de que al final se sienta como una estúpida hasta considerarse una derrota en su vida. Cada vez que siempre le expreso algo siempre sonríe como nunca.

Qué lindo, ojalá pudiera ver esa sonrisa para siempre y quizás como quisiera que yo sea la causa pero a veces cuando la veo fijamente siento algo. Es raro pero, ¿Es cosa mía? ¿Acaso la cara de Akari a veces parece triste?

Akari… Hasta en mis estudios es una distracción, cada vez que estoy sin ella siento como si perdiera la oportunidad de no volver a ver la cara sonriente de mi pequeña Akari. Y cada vez que estoy con mi hermana siempre seré ese Pepe Grillo en sus problemas

-Oye, Akari… He pensado en ello pero creo que es mejor que les muestres tu lado trabajador, de esa manera lograrás que ellas se darán cuenta pronto de tu lado bueno porque siempre te esfuerzas en lograr tu presencia, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué pasa con Oneechan?- Por alguna razón se acerca hacia mí con interés y curiosidad- ¿Qué piensas de mí?

De hecho pienso que es el amor de mi vida, desde que nació ella es mía y yo suya pero somos la misma sangre, si estas circunstancias fueran otras quizás solo quizás… Pero tengo que evadir esos sentimientos carcomidos con una simple respuesta

-Me gusta la Akari trabajadora

(…)

Ahora estoy llegando de la universidad cuando de pronto mi hermana viene corriendo desesperadamente, una vez más está frustrada, nunca tiene presencia… ¿Entonces yo…? Lamento que no he conseguido que mis palabras o mis experiencias no hayan las suficientes para animar a mi dulce hermana, no he conseguido nada con eso.

De pronto coge mi manga mientras baja su tierna mirada como si la pena nublara su mente y en menos de nada me dice con una voz baja pero entendible y aparte un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Akari?

-Quiero… quiero que Oneechan sepa más sobre mí

De pronto me quedo congelada, era como si de alguna manera aunque sea indirecta ella encontró mis más bajos deseos hasta en mi mente… De hecho si quiero saber cómo es ella pero por desgracia mi mente me permite que explore más allá de lo que es ella, más allá de su personalidad… Más allá de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa Oneechan?- Me pregunta con un semblante de preocupación, me limito a responder de manera corta y quizás hasta tajante pero al menos recalco mi propósito para con ella que conmigo

-Quiero verte feliz…

Es eso… Mi amor por mi pequeña hermana es como un triste sueño, cada vez que me despertaba en mi departamento sentía como si me faltara algo, sólo mi "Templo" hacia ella, fotos, afiches, posters hasta su ropa interior con la cual, y con vergüenza y asco admito que me sacié de su olor impregnado en ella.

Maldita sea, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Siento como si volara muy alto en el aire… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Una foto de ella y yo juntas como siempre… Dudo que Akari le guste alguien como yo, claro que voy a cuidarla y darlo por todo por mi querida hermana pero…

Quiero cuidarla y quererla como esa persona pero…

No voy a hacerle nada que la haga sentir mal, no quiero hacerle de lo cual ella me odie por siempre… Espero, por supuesto que no lo haré

(…)

Pero siempre llega un momento en que me traiciono a mí misma, la llevé a mi apartamento… En el otro cuarto porque no quiero que sepa de su templo, ese altar dedicado a su memoria

-Lo siento, Akari- Me rasco la nuca por no saber explicarle- Hay muchas cosas que… Siento que sea una habitación aburrida

-No, no lo es- Curiosa pero al menos maravillada de ser una habitación simple, con cama simple y diseño simple… Una habitación simple. Decidimos tomar un café y como siempre mi horrible deseo comienza a implorarme que saliera de mí…

Estoy tan nerviosa, ¿Qué… qué debería decirle? Oh Dios, parezco una adolescente…

Akari es tan linda, esos ojos, ese cabello y sus moños falsos… Tan linda… ¡Maldita sea! En estos momentos voy al baño poniendo una excusa barata, en menos de nada me voy al lavamanos para echar bastante agua sobre su cara pero de pronto me inclinó hacia el inodoro y empiezo a vomitar…

(…)

Un día, ha pasado un maldito día sin decir nada, sin decir ni expresar esos horribles deseos sobre Akari… ¿Yo qué estoy haciendo? Me pongo una mano sobre mi rostro… Me doy asco a mí misma

-¿Oneechan?- Es ella con su preocupación… Espero que pueda contenerme ya que en cualquier momento saldría de mi límite

-Akari, ¿Estabas despierta?

-Sí- Puso su cara sobre sus manos, de echo estaba echada de rodillas mientras hace un lindo puchero

-Estaba mirando como estaba Oneechan- Me levanto de sobre golpe, me dijo algo… Esa cara y esa inocencia, es tan linda…

ERES TAN LINDA… TAN LINDA QUE QUIERO HACERTE SENTIR MEJOR EN MIS MANOS…

Tan linda que puedo ser capaz de todo, de pronto tomo su linda cara y la llevó a mí demostrando ese afecto entre mis labios mientras me deleito con su sabor. Alzó sus piernas mientras nos seguíamos ahogándonos en nuestras respiraciones mientras agarro sus cabellos y se aferra a mis hombros...

Akari, no lo soporto más, te amo, te amo y te amo, no puedo soportarlo… Quiero que me entregues a mí pero yo me entregaré más a ti… En estos momentos nuestras lenguas danzean mientras se siente caliente y mojado en lamerte la boca… Eres tan linda que sin pensarlo seré capaz de llegar a tu punto más dulce, despojarte toda la ropa y hacerte sentir increíble hasta el final.

Mis manos hurgan en sus ropas con querer despojarlas, ella trata de resistir conteniéndose pero yo soy una ignorante y sigo llevando a uno de sus puntos débiles pero no me conformo con eso, comienzo a lamer y morder su oreja, parece que de alguna manera u otra la amo cuando está débil ante mí, la pobre Akari está temblando como si tratara de soltarse pero… Cuando la realidad llega a mí, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que soy de lo peor.

En menos de nada me empuja contra el marco de la cama mientras respiraba agitada como si algo la aterraba… Oh no, soy un monstruo, está temblando de miedo… Ahora ella posiblemente me está odiando, no le ha gustado mi afecto hacia ella, no quiere amar a su propia sangre… De pronto ella intenta correr pero la abrazo, no de una pareja a otra, la abrazo como mi pequeña hermana…

-Lo siento, Akari- Hundo mi rostro en su hombro, sólo espero dos cosas: Que lo comprenda y que se aleje de mí

(…)

Una vez más estoy en mi cuarto mientras tomo una pastilla para los nervios y una taza de café… Ha pasado una semana desde aquello, en verdad cometí un error en forzarla… Es cierto, ella no es una adulta y aparte sigue siendo una niña, ¿Qué hacía yo a su edad? No lo recuerdo exactamente pero viendo el panorama pareciera que mi querida hermana estaba asustada.

Desde entonces tengo que tener cuidado de mí misma, debo tener el doble de cuidado con Akari. Debo tratarla con cuidado y no voy a forzarla a algo que no quiera y por supuesto ser sólo su hermana mayor, actuar con normalidad y de esa manera no le volveré a hacer daño.

Como hablamos de nuestro día a día, siempre le doy consejos o hasta la ayudo a estudiar o invitar a sus amigas aunque debo cuidarme de esa retardada (Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie) lo mismo que de la hermana de Tomoko.

Ahora ella está viendo la televisión mientras me enfoco en un trabajo de la universidad

-Akari, ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?- Le pregunto mientras me enfoco en mi PC portátil

-Um, nada- Responde sin despejarse de la televisión

-Ya veo…

Normalidad… Ser simplemente hermanas, nada de contactos ni de relaciones, absolutamente nada. De pronto comenzó a cuestionarme una y otra vez que es normal y para colmo, ¿Cuánto tenía su edad ya había tenido sexo?... Por ahora estoy al menos contemplando en que Akari pueda ser muy feliz con sus amigas y más cuando sonríe con las personas que la quieren y la aprecian.

(…)

Estoy en la cocina mientras preparo la cena mientras Akari como siempre está viendo la televisión, en menos de nada le traigo su café de leche pero noto algo, ¿Por qué desde aquel día Akari estaba tranquila? Se supone que ella debería odiarme como temerme pero nada, sé que ambas debíamos actuar como normales pero aún así no noté nada en ella ni siquiera alguna reacción nada.

-Toma tu café- Le ofrezco la taza

-Gracias- Responde mientras acepta la taza

En menos de nada me acerco lentamente hacia ella mientras toma su café, de pronto notó que tiene algo en su cara, si tiene algo de café en su boca… Es tan linda… Una vez más lo que trataba de ocultar con celo me vuelve a traicionar, me acercó lentamente hacia la carita de mi pequeña amada con tal de borrar esa manchita dulce con mi lengua, la tomó de la cara y en menos de nada comienzo a lamer la comisura de sus labios.

En menos de nada le sonrió tratando de buscar esa excusa barata con tal lavarme las manos

-Lo siento, es que tenías café en tu cara- Una vez más Akari me mira asustada pero diferente, ahora estaba callada mientras sus ojos estaban encogidos… Una vez más hice todo mal

(…)

Ahora estoy en un parque tratando de liberarme de todo esto, es un día de viento y es evidente que las hojas estén volando hasta caer al suelo. Debo que dejar mis ilusiones por Akari, no debo pensar ni siquiera en tener sexo con ella, es malo para su persona que para mí, sobre todo para mí.

Besar a mi hermana está prohibido y no lo sabía, no debo precipitarme y no tendría sentido si Akari me odia… Ella aún sigue siendo una niña, no debo pensar más a fondo a mi criterio, no puedo hacerle nada que consiga hacer que me odie.

De pronto camino hasta que veo a la distancia a mi querida hermana hablando con una niña de pelo corto blanco, gafas y unos ojos raros, si es esa chica Chitose, una de sus tantas amigas. Noto que algo se estaba haciendo diferente en la carita de mi pequeña hermana… Si, claro, por supuesto, me acabo de dar de cuenta que últimamente no he visto la sonrisa de Akari…

¿Acaso es culpa mía?

(…)

Una vez más Akari como de costumbre estaba viendo la televisión cuando le pregunté si quería algo

-Akari, ¿Qué quieres comer?- Le pregunté mientras me ponía en la obra y no dijo nada aunque le preparé el almuerzo- No puedo dejar que ella piense raro aunque es extraño que ella no sonríe… Akari, ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿Acaso la dejé perturbada? Se supone que debes estarlo con tus amigas sobretodo en el club de entrenamiento o las de segundo año de Nanamori.

En verdad no lo comprendo

(…)

Estaba desde un puente cuando de pronto llega mi querida hermana respirando agitada y quizás algo muy roja no sé si por el cansancio o por el enojo pero la noté algo diferente

-Akari, ¿Qué te pasó?- Pregunté con algo de preocupación

-¡Cállate!- Su mirada era diferente a la acostumbrada, sus ojos estaban rojos, lloraba pero apretaba los dientes como un perro enojado y su mirada a pesar de enfado estaba plasmado de ira- ¡No digas nada maldita sea!- Y su voz era algo violenta como dura

En menos de nada se fue corriendo y ahora me encuentro con la propia peliblanca de pelo corto pero no usaba los anteojos, tenía una mirada algo seria junto a unos ojos verdes, parecía estar tranquila y seria

-Ha, por mí está bien que sufra- Comienzo a alzar una ceja, ella estaba hablando mal de mí Akari- Igualmente siempre la dejan y la abandonan, ¿Qué tiene de bueno que una niñita invisible salga con alguien como mi hermana? Sólo un subnormal a la altura de Toshino Kyoko lo entendería

A personas como esa tipa voy a matarlas, no soporto que ella como cualquiera tilde de maneras crueles a mi hermana como a su situación, aunque temo que algo dañó a mi hermana y espero que no sea una de sus amigas o de cuenta nueva Kyoko

¿Qué mal le hicieron a Akari? Soy su hermana mayor y me preocupa cómo está… Si era cierto que entonces terminaron con ella entonces podría aprovechar la situación pero no quiero hacer nada que Akari no quiera, ¿Por qué no sonríe incluso para mí?...

Quiero ver a mi pequeña hermana, quiero abrazarla y consolarla para ayudar en su dolor… Quiero verla pero ella no sonríe tan alegre como antes pero no lo entiendo ella nunca sonríe… Ella no me sonríe

(…)

Estoy en mi apartamento viendo la televisión cuando de pronto escucho un timbre a lo cual decidí ir a la puerta y en menos de nada era mi pequeña Akari la cual parecía que estaba nerviosa a lo cual le pregunté

-Akari, ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunté y de pronto mi hermana reaccionó asustada con ojos en platos mientras de la nada estaba sonrojada mientras me inclino con interés

-¿Acaso vienes a verme?

En menos de nada baja la mirada mientras ladeaba la mirada como si se sintiera avergonzada

-He venido a verte- Me habla en susurros a lo cual me quedo de piedra. Mi pequeña hermana está en frente mío, mi Akari vino a verme después de tanto tiempo, ¿De verdad era eso en realidad? Estoy tan feliz, Akari vino a verme ¿Qué debería hacer?

Besar a una niña de trece años no está permitido. Algo más que eso está más que eso es todavía peor, por supuesto… ¿Entonces podría abrazarla? Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte, decir que tenía ganas de verte, de verdad quiero verte, quería verte, te quería.

Si encuentras a alguien especial, debes cuidar a esa persona. Debes que tratarla con tu todo tu amor y cariño. En cambio, esa persona también sería amable conmigo

(…)

De pronto quiero darle la mano a mi pequeña hermana la cual está algo asustada o nerviosa pero a diferencia de los casos anteriores la apartó de una manera muy sutil, estamos en un parque donde nos quedamos en vernos, ahora es otro momento donde intento apartarme de mi pequeña hermana, de pronto ella me sigue… Espero que tome y haga justicia con sus manos conmigo y que haga lo que quiera, soy un monstruo.

-¡Oneechan!- Me llama mientras va hacia mí

Lo hice mal, muy mal, seguramente no hay esperanzas de que pueda tener algo lindo con mi pequeña hermanita, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Soy un monstruo que tocó ahora tres veces a su hermana, está muy mal que haya tocado de manera casi sexual a mi pequeña Akari. En primer lugar no debía tocarla, Akari lo odia.

Aunque no quería hacerle daño, yo la amaba pero no he dado cuenta. ¿Qué debo hacer? Prometí que la cuidaría, pero no sé cómo debería tratarle, no lo sé… De verdad, no puedo hacerlo.

Akari me llama insistentemente pero la ignoro, no quiero hacerle daño, que me odie y me desprecie es lo mejor para mí. No sé si soy una inútil, Akari no lo diría, ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo hacer nada que demuestre que me preocupo por ella.

Entonces decido plantearme una pregunta, ¿Debería morir? ¿Debería desaparecer? ¿Qué debería hacer para que Akari pueda ser feliz?

-Lo siento Akari- La miro con lágrimas mientras mi pequeña hermana está de piedra- Soy una estúpida y no lo pude entender

-…

Mis lágrimas caen al suelo y tiemblo de tristeza… Soy de lo peor

-Lo siento, no sabía que no querías que te tocara, traté de acercarme a ti, incluso sin saberlo… Pensé en cuidarte pero…- Grito desesperadamente, sólo los arboles como esas hojas verdes son testigos de nuestra conversación

-¡Me gustas Akari! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo mucho!

Mi hermana camina hacia mí mientras une sus manos con las mías… No lo entiendo, se supone que deba temerme y que deba odiarme

-Oneechan, ¡A mí me gustas!- Decía mientras ahora es ella la que está llorando- A mí también me gustas, Oneechan… No te odio- Empezó a sollozar- De verdad no te odio

En menos de nada abrazó mi cintura mientras no me salía de la impresión… ¿Ella me amaba a pesar de hacerle pasar por todo?

-Es sólo que… Nunca le he gustado a nadie ni siquiera a Chitose-senpai, por eso yo…- Apretó más su tembloroso cuerpo sobre mí- No sabía que hacer

Hay una pausa entre ambas

-¿No lo sabías Oneechan?- Baja su mirada al suelo- Nadie me ha dicho nunca que le gusto…-Su voz ahora en hilitos- Cuando Oneechan me toca, siento algo raro. Pero como no sé…

-No sabía qué pasaría, lo siento- Traté de huir pero su mirada como su tristeza me hacían conmover

-Por supuesto que no te odio aunque mi cuerpo esté raro, no te odio… Me gustas Oneechan- Abrió sus brazos para abrazarme pero la alzo y en menos de nada nos sofocamos con nuestros labios, es triste que seamos la misma sangre pero nos amamos y eso importa ahora… No me importan lo que digan, nunca dejaré de amar a mi hermana.

Fuiste mía cuando pudiste, ahora seré totalmente tuya… Después de todo es mi gran sueño…


End file.
